metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bryyonian
Cleanup I think this article should be merged with Reptilicus. The Reptilicus are never mentioned in game as the Bryyonians and given the info on the scan of the Chozo offering wisdom to a statue of the Reptilicus, it would seem this is the defining name for the species regardless of their devolved/maddened state. I second this. AU242 (or is it AU217?) refers to the "ancient Reptilican ruins" on Bryyo. Not "Bryyonian".--AdmiralSakai 14:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Devolved? It seems to me that the reptilicus encountered in the game are simply the "Primals" that the Science Lord refers to, not a devolution of the species. Also, it should be noted that as a starfaring race, the Reptilicus Science Lords may still be alive on other planets. i think that too,about the Primals and possibly the the Lords. Morph Ball? Can Reptilicus turn into a morph ball? Or did they know that the "hatchling" will appear and help their problem!?! The reason why i thibk this is because why are there morph ball slots in bryyo creations.(Metroid101 01:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC)) I always thought the morph ball slots on Bryyo were large energy core slots, which is why a concussive blast (such as a bomb) doesn't have energy that lasts very long. The slots just happen to be as big as the morph ball. And I think if the Reptilicus had morph ball, they'd be using it against you in the game.--Brain Golem 01:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, That makes sense. But the reptilicus you fight are devolved and probably didn't activate this adaptation.(Metroid101 02:12, September 30, 2009 (UTC)) It can be like one of those things where you connect lamps, an electrical node or something like that. Because it's also in Pirate Homeworld. If you go to the Morph Ball talk page, I have posted a theory where I suggested the existence of a “Morph Ball bot” which may help solve this problem.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I completely disagree with that idea. I don't understand why an offline bot would allow you to acquire the upgrade. And yes, multiviolas are living beings. Symbol of the Factions Has anyone noticed the significance of the symbols that are the locking mechanisms on the door in Cliffside. I don't think it would be far-fetched to say that both symbols represent the different factions that were fighting for control of Bryyo. It makes even more sense that you also see the blue symbol in Bryyo Ice in the crypt, which, considering that this place was directly related to the Science Lords, would mean that the blue symbol is that of the Science Lords themselves. The orange symbol on the other hand would represent the Tribal faction. Does this make sense to anyone else? Marx Wraith 16:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know were we could get those symbols from? Marx Wraith 22:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I took a screenshot and cut out the symbol to use it as a logo for my Metroid-Galactic Civilizations II total conversion mod. It has a green border on it and is slightly off-color, but is otherwise unmodified.--AdmiralSakai 01:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Really? Both of them? It would certainly give some extra color to the Science Lord and Primal articles. Marx Wraith 04:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, only the green one. But the orange one is just the green one rotated a little with a different color, so I could probably re-create it in a few minutes of work... although I'm not sure where heavily photoshopped screenshots actually fall under the Image Policy...--AdmiralSakai 12:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC)